1.Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a transport device using edge guiding for moving a flexible member along a certain route.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An arrangement for guiding a flexible record member along a prescribed path in a transport device using known principles was found to be unsatisfactory since it was accompanied by wear. This technique comprised the use of vacuum ports in the plane of the transport track accompanied by an air bearing along the track and surrounding the ports. The wear factor in the above arrangement was caused by the deflection of the record in the vincinity of the ports due to vacuum action. In addition to the above-mentioned wear problem, the technique of developing both a vacuum and an air bearing in the same track was difficult to achieve.
Another shortcoming of the above-described technique resulted from the fact that the member in traversing the track adversely affected the impedance as seen by the vacuum source. Thus, as the member aproached the vacuum ports the impedance increased causing the vacuum to increase and the card moved closer until the member finally contacted the hole. When this occurred energy was removed from the member and wear of the card surface resulted